Eu, você e elas
by AlletSky
Summary: Jensen e Jared são pais solteiros que seguem com suas rotinas, apenas querendo um bom futuro para suas filhas. Porém quando se conhecem, acham um no outro um novo motivo para suas vidas. Mas será que as coisas são tão simples assim?
1. Prólogo

**Título**: "Eu, você e elas."

**Disclaimer**: nenhum personagem me pertence, não ganho nada com isso, só escrevo por diversão.

**Autora**: AlletSky

**Beta**: eu mesma! Me responsabilizo por todos os erros.

**Pairing**: J2

**Rating**: NC-17. Linguagem obsena, sexo explícito.

**Lista**:_ Prompt nº 10 - Um dos personagens ou ambos são pais, sejam solteiros ou casados._

_**OBS**: _mil desculpas, Pérola! Sei que a ideia base ficou muito parecida com sua recente fic, mas prometo que a fic vai ir para outra direção_^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

-Foi um erro.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

-Eu não posso carregar esse fardo. Nós somos tão jovens e... eu quero estudar. Quero ter uma

boa profissão. Se eu chegar com ela em casa, meus pais com certeza vão me chutar de lá, e eu

não posso, eu não quero...!

Apenas permanecia calado. No fundo sabia que ela tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, ela era inteligentíssima, e não queria estragar isso. Mas e ele? Como ficaria nisso tudo?

-Mas e Layla? Vai deixá-la comigo assim, sem mais nem menos? - perguntou ele, com a voz trêmula.

-Deixa ela num orfanato, não sei...Talvez alguma boa família que tenha condições a queira. - ela respondia de modo hesitante, lágrimas já se formando nos olhos. Era óbvio que ela também não queria largar Layla, mas para ele, já era uma batalha perdida. Sabia como ela sempre manteve seus sonhos professionais antes de tudo; antes dele.

Ele tentava dizer algo para parar ela. Ela tentava dizer algo mais, talvez mudar de ideia, mas sua garganta estava quase fechando, agora chorando compulsivamente. Ela se virou e foi embora em passos apressados, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

O loiro ficou parado, olhando ela ir embora. Tinha certeza que nunca mais a veria na vida. Ele queria correr atrás dela, gritar, chorar, mas não fez nada. Apenas se virou para a porta aberta de sua casa, de onde via uma minúscula forma deitada delicadamente no sofá, dormindo, sem a menor ideia do que acontecia. Ela era tão linda...

Tão linda quanto a pequena bebê que se encontrava a alguns poucos metros dali, num hospital. Um moreno a balançava com carinho no colo, chorando lágrimas que estranhamente misturavam alegria e tristeza. Não conseguia se conter de felicidade por ver sua recém-nascida filhinha, mas por fora não conseguia sorrir, sabendo que ele teria que vê-la crescer sozinho.

Sua esposa havia morido no parto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Ufa! Bem, aí está o prólogo da minha primeira fic. Queria começar por um tema bem conhecido dentro do fandom e acabei por escolher esse, além de estar planejando um plot bem leve, só para praticar(posso mudar de ideia). Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Haviam se passado 9 anos desde aquele fatídico dia para Jensen. Agora, ele apenas levava a vida para frente, visando um bom futuro, que ele nunca teve, para sua filha, que acabou se tornando o único motivo que dá forças para ele sair da cama todo dia.

Sempre que pensa nisso se lembra de como foi estúpido só de ter pensado em deixá-la, quando ela ainda tinha poucos meses.

O céu ainda não estava totalmente claro quando seu despertador tocou. Se levantou meio zonzo de sono, tropeçando em tudo até chegar no banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida e se trocou. Bem acordado e pronto para mais um dia de trabalho, foi até o quarto ao lado.

-Layla, hora de acordar princesa. - Sentou na beirada da cama, tirando gentilmente alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela.

-Bom dia, pai. - murmurou se sentando.

-Vai tomar banho, vou fazer o café.

Depois de esperar ela entrar no banheiro, já que se ele saísse do quarto antes ela caía no sono de novo, Jensen foi até a cozinha, preparando torradas, ovos e panquecas. Colocou a mesa e sentou na frente de Layla, que já havia se aprontado.

Percebeu um sorriso no rosto dela, que a essa hora normalmente estaria cansado e com sono.

-Você parece feliz. - comentou.

-Feliz? Como assim? - Ela levantou rápido os olhos da suas panquecas, como se tivesse sido pega no flagra.

-Layla, Layla... Não vá me dizer que a essa idade você já está de namorico com algum garo...

-Não, não, pai! Calma.

-Calma nada. Por que você tá com esse sorrisinho besta na cara?

Jensen não se cansava de lembrar Layla que namoro, só depois dos 18 anos. Por enquanto ele queria que ela se concentrasse nos estudos e ganhasse um pouco de juízo antes de qualquer relacionamento. Afinal, ele não teve e olha a responsabilidade com que ele teve que arcar. Não que ele reclamasse.

-É... é que esses dias eu tenho conversado com uma menina da minha classe, e acho que viramos amigas.

-Sério? Por que não me disse antes? Me conte sobre ela! - pediu eufórico.

-Pai, você tem certeza? Vou acabar me atrasando.

-Ainda tem alguns minutos. - A curiosidade estava estampada tão grande na cara do pai que Layla quis rir. Ela havia entrado na escola aos 6 anos, e essa seria sua primeira amiga; a alegria dele era de se entender.

-Ela chama Natalie. Ela adora escrever e não pára quieta. Ela também gosta muito de videogame. A gente conversa bastante sobre tudo!

-Que maravilha! Espero que se tornem grandes amigas.

-E como eu ela não tem uma mãe. - Ela quase sussurra a frase.

Forma-se um silêncio tenso na mesa. Eles já haviam tido essa conversa antes, e mesmo Layla insistindo que não ligava para a falta de uma figura materna, era óbvio que não era bem assim.

-Hum... agora que finalmente eu fiz uma amiga, não tá na hora de você arranjar uma namorada, não? - perguntou ela, tentando fazer a frase soar divertida.

-Filha, papai já disse que não é tão fácil assim.

-Ah, pai, não é isso nã-

-Vamos indo senão você vai chegar atrasada. - Jensen saiu rapidamente da mesa e colocou os pratos na pia, mandando Layla guardar as coisas que iriam para a geladeira.

-Já entendi que não quer falar sobre isso, mas não precisava de uma desculpa dessas. - a pequena loirinha riu, colocando sua mochila nas costas e seguindo o pai até a porta.

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen deixou a filha na escola no caminho pro trabalho, que era a algumas quadras dali.

Enquanto caminhava o loiro pensava na conversa de manhã. Mesmo insistindo o contrário, Layla sentia muito a falta de uma mãe. Desde os poucos anos de idade sempre pergunta sobre sua vida amorosa, esperançosa de um dia ouvir a resposta que iria ter uma mãe.

E ele tinha medo. Morria de medo de desapontá-la. Dizer a ela que nunca iria ter uma "mãe"... nunca se envolvera com um homem, mas começou a perceber uma certa atração pelo mesmo sexo pouco tempo depois de Layla nascer, e desde aquela época, tenta esconder esse sentimento o máximo possível.

O problema é que depois de tantos e tantos anos, ultimamente ele tem tido alguns problemas em esconder isso. Esse último ano, toda vez que fala com um homem atrativo, começa a ficar nervoso, desesperado e simplesmente não consegue tirar os olhos do outro. Jesus, como ele estava ficando ridículo...

Alguns minutos depois pisava no pequeno café em que trabalhava. Cumprimentou Alona no balcão. Alona era filha da sua patroa Sam e trabalhava lá para ajudar sua mãe.

Desde o primeiro dia de trabalho, Alona se mostrou bem simpática, embora era só porque ela era meio a fim dele. Bem, ainda é.

Nos fundos, encontrou Julie, outra funcionária. Ela era quieta e tímida, mas era a pessoa mais próxima de uma amiga para ele.

Na verdade Julie era uma _grande_ amiga. Ela é a única que sabe sobre sua preferência sexual, e vários outros problemas da sua vida. Julie é uma ótima pessoa para dar conselhos, e sabe escutar as pessoas. Mesmo em situações quando ele não pode ficar com Layla, ela dá uma de babá sempre que ele precisa, ou quando ele necessita de dinheiro. Ela não é rica, mas bem de vida, e quando pode ajudá-lo sempre está lá.

-Bom dia, Jen. - falou com sua voz suave.

-Bom dia Julie. Como vai indo?

-Bem, o que não parece seu caso. O que está te incomodando? - O poder de percepção dela era assustador.

-Layla perguntou de novo hoje de manhã. De novo, eu menti. Isso está ficando horrível!

-Então conte a ela. Ela é uma menina bem madura, vai entender.

-Não tenho tanta certeza...

-Você vem vivendo sua vida pro trabalho, para sua filha, não acha que está na hora de viver um pouco para você mesmo? Acho que ela quer te ver feliz também. Te falo isso todo santo dia, daqui a pouco não vou mais te responder quando você perguntar o que fazer. - disse de brincadeira, rindo.

-Eu sei, desculpa. Agradeço de coração sua paciencia. - respondeu com um sorriso, colocando o avental (exigência de trabalho, fazer o que?).

Ouviram Alona avisar que chegou alguém, Jensen fez um sinal da porta dizendo que já ia.

Chegando na mesa, pegou o pedido do homem, que estava com a cara grudada em alguns papéis.

-Que puto de cara mas mal-educado! Será que é tão difícil levantar a cabeça para falar o que quer? - murmurou Jensen enquanto voltava pra dentro para pegar o pedido.

Quando voltou à mesa com a xícara de café que o cliente havia pedido, ele ainda estava conferindo aquele maço de folhas.

-Aqui está senh...

Estava para colocar o café na mesa quando o homem, distraído lendo, levantou o braço para pegar a xícara, acabando por bater a mão nela. Tudo bem que foi um pouco de culpa do loiro, que não salvou o café a tempo, mas quando aquele sujeito levantou a cabeça, quase teve um ataque.

Era um moreno lindo, de olhos verdes. Céus, quando Deus criou aquela criatura, estava muito, mas _muito_ inspirado mesmo, não é possível! E agora que via ele direito, mesmo sentado via que era alto pra caramba.

O café caiu maior parte na mesa, mas também atingiu alguns dos papéis. Jensen foi correndo pegar um pano, preocupado que tenha estragado algo importante, ou só por causa da toalha de mesa mesmo. Voltou o mais rápido possível e tentou secar o máximo, embora alguns papéis tenham ficado manchados e úmidos.

Até aquele ponto, Jensen já devia ter pedido desculpas umas cem vezes. Foi só depois que tudo deu uma secada que ele percebeu que o moreno estava até aquele momento tentando acalmá-lo.

-Ei, ei, está tudo bem! Eu tenho tudo no computador. As folhas nem ficaram muito manchadas mesmo! - "_Céus, até a voz dele é lind... Não! Pára tudo! Que que você tem, cara? Ficar tanto tempo no armário não tá te fazendo bem. Fala sério! Ele nem é tão... lindo, perfeito, gostoso pra caralho..._"

-Hum, você tá bem? Parece que você tá meio... estranho.

O homem se levantou alguns centímetros da cadeira para cutucar o loiro na sua frente, que o encarava com uma cara que, em outra situação, seria hilária.

-Que? E-eu tô bem. O importante é... hãn, você tá bem? - "_Que merda de pergunta foi essa, Jensen Ackles_?" - O-os papéis eram importantes ou algo assim? Olha, me desculpa mesmo.

Jensen estava ficando vermelho que nem pimentão, e só corava mais ao ver que o moreno sorria para ele de forma divertida.

-Não se preocupe, eram só rascunhos. - disse o moreno, mostrando mais perto as folhas. Estavam todas escritas de qualquer jeito, com várias anotações dos lados.

-Rascunho do que?

-Meu próximo livro, sou um escritor.

-Sério? E o que você escreve? - "_Para de se intrometer, ele é só a porra de um cliente!_"

-Terror e suspense, na maior parte das vezes. E... a propósito, meu nome é Jared Padalecki. - disse estendendo a mão.

-Jensen Ackles. - Retribuiu o aperto de mão. "_Wow, que pele macia._"

-Desculpa Jensen, mas eu tenho que ir. Só ia tomar um café rápido, porque tenho que ir me encontrar com alguém.

A cara de decepção do loiro ao ouvir que ele tinha alguém com quem se encontrar foi de quebrar o coração, e que, para o azar de Jensen, Jared não percebeu.

-Jared! - Jensen chamou a atenção do outro quando ele ia se levantar. - Você... talvez, se você quiser passar aqui um outro dia, pode deixar que eu peço para minha patroa colocar o que você pedir na minha conta, estou te devendo seu café da manhã de hoje.

-Obrigado, não precisava. Bem, tenho que ir. Te vejo um dia desses, Jensen!

Jared saiu apresssado do pequeno café, deixando um Jensen bem triste suspirando, enquanto tirava a toalha de mesa toda manchada de café. Sam ia ficar puta com ele depois.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess Winchester<strong> – _Obrigada por cumprir a promessa. Fico feliz que gostou da ideia^^_

_E você, hein? Não conseguiu nem esperar a idade! Não que eu também... esquece. Rsrs_

_É, sobre a Natalie, foi bem fácil de matar a charada né? (não, imagiiiiiinaaa)_

_E pode ser intrometida o quanto quiser, opiniões sempre são boas! Já estou com algumas ideias sobre o que eu vou fazer no nº2, e vou ter que dar um jeito de não ficar parecido com o crossover MBV/Friday 13th, já que as histórias pegam um rumo bem parecido..._

_Obrigado mesmo, viu? E pode ficar tranquila que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível XD_

_Beijão, até o próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Seu pai já não deveria ter chegado?

-Acho que ele vai demorar hoje. Ele me disse que ia passar na casa do tio Mi.

A tarde estava caindo, e maioria das crianças já tinham ido embora. Sentadas nas escadarias da entrada estavam duas meninas. Uma delas tinha o longo cabelo loiro preso num laço, que combinava com o vestido rosa que usava. A outra usava uma blusa vermelha meio larga para ela, com shorts e tênis.

Layla, como sempre, tinha que ficar até tarde esperando, pois seu pai só podia buscá-la quando saísse do trabalho, mas Natalie geralmente ia embora cedo, causando estranhamento com a demora.

-Eles ficam trocando ideias pro trabalho e esquecem a hora. - comentou Natalie, de cara fechada.

-Do que eles falam tanto?

-Papai e o tio Misha são escritores. Eles ficam trocando ideias pros próximos livros.

-Eles escrevem bem? - Layla estava curiosa, já que a profissão do seu pai não era lá muito interessante.

-Sei lá! Eles não deixam eu ler o que escrevem! O papai escreve terror, e o tio Mi escreve romances. Eu não gosto muito de terror, tenho medo, mas não entendo por quê o tio Mi não deixa eu ler as estórias dele.

-Ei, Natalie. Falando em romances, hoje de manhã eu conversei com meu pai, e perguntei se algum dia desses ele arranja uma namorada. Ele fez uma saída de mestre do assunto que foi hilário!

-Às vezes também pergunto pro papai sobre isso. Geralmente ele fala que está esperando a pessoa certa. - Natalie dizia como se fosse algo tirado de um filme.

-Pois é. Mas tenho lá minhas dúvidas se algum dia vou ter uma mãe. Meu pai não sabe, mas há algum tempo eu venho percebendo um negócio. - Layla comentou com uma cara engraçada.

-Que negócio? - A maisalta arregalou os olhos, pensando em tudo que não deixaria sua amiga ter uma mãe.

-Acho que ele gosta de homens.

As duas encararam o nada por alguns instantes antes de explodir em gargalhadas. Para duas meninas de 9 anos, a ideia era totalmente bizarra. Não que achassem algo errado, ruim, feio. Elas ainda tinham inocência o suficiente para ignorar o preconceito solto como veneno no ar.

-E como ficou sabendo? - perguntou depois de recuperar o fôlego.

-Eu não sei de verdade, mas meu pai nunca olhar pra uma mulher bonita, mas quando ele conversa com um homem bonito, ele fica todo sem jeito. Às vezes a gente tá andando na rua, ele pensa que eu não vejo, mas ele dá umas olhaaaadas pro lado...- Layla contava ainda rindo.

-Já pensou que legal? Deve ser mais divertido ter dois pais que um pai e uma mãe como todo mundo.

-Mas fico preocupada. Ele mesmo parece que tem medo de gostar de homem. Se continuar desse jeito ele nunca vai arranjar alguém. E parece que finfir gostar de mulher não vai dar certo.

-Por que você não conta pra ele que tá tudo bem? Vai ver ele tá preocupado que você queria uma mãe, e não outro pai. Se disser isso, acho que ele vai se sentir melhor.

-Não sei, não. Se eu dis... Natalie, olha, seu pai chegou! - avisou apontando para o outro lado da rua.

Jared saiu do carro e foi até onde as duas estavam, abraçando Natalie, que foi correndo de alegria na direção dele.

-Ei, Naty! Como foi o dia, campeã? - Ele a levantou no colo, enquanto ela quase o sufocava no abraço.

-Hoje a professora de inglês deu redação pra gente escrever! Era pra falar sobre lugares que gostamos. Eu escrevi sobre parques, e Layla escreveu sobre praias. - viru para a amiga que estava sentada logo atrás.

-Então essa é a amiga que você tanto fala! - Natalie também havia falado muito dela para o pai. - Como vai, Layla? Naty não aprontou muito com você, aprontou? - perguntou bem-humorado, tentando levantar um pouco a menina, que parecia meio triste.

-Eu vou vem, prazer em conhecer o senhor. Natalie é uma ótima amiga, não tem com que se preocupar! - respondeu ela, levantando o rosto com um sorriso tímido.

Ao olhar melhor a garotinha, Jared percebeu uma semelhança assombrosa dela com alguém que conhecia, só não se lembrava quem. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes de cílios perfeitos, lábios volumosos... Onde os tinha visto?

-Me desculpe a pergunta, Layla, mas qual é o seu sobrenome? - Talvez conhecesse algum parente dela.

-Meu sobrenome é Ackles, senhor. Por que?

O nome também não lhe era estranho, mas não conseguia lembrar de quem era.

-Nada,não. Afinal, pode me chamar de Jared. "Senhor" me faz lembrar da minha idade, aiai... - Todos riram. - E desculpa Naty, acabei demorando demais na casa do tio Misha, mas quer saber de algo bom? Eu e o tio ainda temos algumas coisas pra fazer, por isso a gente vai passar a noite lá!

Natalie vibrou com a notícia. Pelo jeito que eles falavam, esse tal de Misha era um cara muito legal, pensou Layla.

-E você, Layla? Seus pais vem te buscar? Tá ficando tarde, se eles não puderem vir te buscar, posso te dar uma carona.

-Não, tá tudo bem. Daqui a pouco meu pai chega; ele já deve estar vindo.

-Tem certeza? É meio perigoso ficar sozinha aqui. Vamos fazer o seguinte: a gente espera com você aqui até seu pai chegar.

Natalie e Layla nem ligavam para o tempo e conversavam animadas. Jared tinha ido pegar no carro seu caderno de anotações para revisar algumas páginas enquanto olhava as garotas. Passaram quase meia hora sentados na entrada da escola.

Já estava ficando bem escuro quando Natalie viu uma mulher ruiva chegando. Ela conhecia a mulher. Era amiga do pai de Layla.

-Layla, Layla! Aquela moça de cabelo vermelho tá aqui!

Julie se aproximou dos três esparramados nas escadas e foi até Jared.

-Obrigado por ter ficado olhando Layla, sr. Padalecki. Os horários ficaram meio confusos hoje. Trabalho, sabe como é.

-Sem problemas, . - disse se levantando para cumprimentá-la. - Sei como isso enrola todos os horários do dia.

-Não sou mãe de Layla, acho que o senhor se enganou. Sou Julie McNiven. Sou amiga do pai dela. Ele teve que passar em alguns lugares depois de sair do trabalho e me pediu para vir buscá-la.

Jared e Julie chamaram as duas, que fizeram um coral de "_awwww... mas já_?", mas tiveram que ir pra casa.

No caminho para o apartamento do tio, Natalie ficou curiosa.

-Papai, por que você perguntou o sobrenome da Layla?

-Nada Naty, só achei que conhecia algum parente dela.

Jared já havia visto aquela mulher em algum lugar também, mas deixou a sensação de lado. Afinal, agora que ele tinha pensado nisso, como aquela mulher sabia o _seu_ sobrenome?

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jess Winchester<strong> - E olha só! Layla sabia todo esse tempo! Ela ainda é uma criança, mas se ela crescer acostumada com o fato, felizmente não virará uma adulta preconceituosa (assim espero ^^').

Na verdade eu ia fazer a cena do café mais séria, mas acabou ficando meio entediante para o primeiro contato entre os dois, e pensei que seria legal fazer algo um pouco embaraçoso, mas até que fofo.

Ele ficou beeem chateado, para falar a verdade. Claro que eles tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas para o coraçãozinho desesperado do Jen, acho que aquilo deu muita esperança pra ele, coitado, embora no fundo ele estivese pensando "_Nunca mais encontro o sujeito na minha vida_" kkkk

Fico feliz que fiz participação para te deixar criativa! Logo estarei postando de novo XD


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Felizmente o trânsito estava calmo no dia e Jared e Natalie chegam à casa de Misha alguns minutos depois. Natalie foi correndo cumprimentar o tio com um abraço apertado e foi para a sala.

- Naty ficou radiante quando soube que iríamos passar a noite aqui. - comentou Jared.

- Claro, afinal sou o tio preferido dela! - respondeu Misha, todo sorridente.

- Mas ela nem tem outros tios.

- Deixa meu ego inflar de vez em quando, cara.

Mesmo Misha sendo apenas cunhado de Jared, os dois se davam incrivelmente bem, como se fossem irmãos. Por causa do trabalho ainda, os dois raramente passavam uma semana sem se verem.

Os dois voltaram para a mesa em que estavam espalhadas folhas para todo o lado. Estavam rascunhando algumas ideias antes de Jay perceber que tinha esquecido Natalie.

Misha ia falar algo, mas Jared o cortou.

- Mi, por acaso você conhece alguém com o sobrenome Ackles?

- Não, por quê? Deveria saber?

- Talvez. Esse sobrenome... eu conheço de algum lugar.

- Ei, não era daquele cara... Jensen, eu acho, de que você me contou de manhã

O moreno alto fez uma cara triunfante de "Ah! É mesmo!". Aquele nome não lhe saía da cabeça desde a tarde.

- Meu Deus...! Os dois são idênticos. - murmurou para si mesmo.

- Ahn, eu acho que perdi algo aí. - Misha não fazia a menor ideia do que o cunhado falava.

- É que Naty fez uma amiguinha esses dias. E o nome dela é Layla Ackles.

- Será que ela é filha dele? - perguntou Misha, depois de digerir a informação.

- Foi o que pensei.

- Uau, que mundo peuqeno, não? E será que ele já contou pra guria sobre ele ser...?

- Quem sabe ele não é. Vai ver foi só impressão minha mesmo. Mas que aquele cara me olhou estranho, olhou. E Misha, pai e filha são idênticos. I-D-Ê-N-T-I-C-O-S! Ela tem os mesmos olhos verdes, o cabelo... dourado-trigo, sei lá, e aquela boca de Angelina Jolie, a menina só tem nove anos e até isso puxou do pai.

Misha o olhou com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Você reparou demais... - cantarolou, fazendo graça.

- Não é bem isso. É que ele tem... uma aparência que destaca. Okay, digamos que tecnicamente ele é bonito.

- Haha! Depois dessa confissão até eu quero conhecer esse garanhão. - Misha adorava tirar uma com a cara dele. Na verdade, com todo mundo. - Mas enfim, tá pensando em voltar lá? Você ainda tem um cafézinho para cobrar.

- Quem sabe. Aí você vai comigo; é um lugar bacana, o café.

- Beleza. Agora chega de papo furado senão a gente não acaba isso hoje. - disse apontando para a bagunça de papéis na mesa.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma curta caminhada, Julie deixou Layla em casa. Acenderam as luzes e entraram.<p>

- Ju, onde meu pai foi? - perguntou a menina, chutando os sapatos e desamarrando o cabelo.

- Acho que ele foi no banco. Daqui a pouco ele chega, meu bem.

Layla foi para o quarto, Julie indo atrás carregando a pequena mochila cor-de-rosa.

- Como foi o dia hoje, querida?

- Hoje escrevemos uma redação, e o professor de matemática deu uns prblemas sobre como dar troco.

- E aquela menina? É sua amiga?

- É, a gente fez amizade esses dias. Ela é tão legal, espero que ela nunca mude de escola.

Julie ficou feliz por ela. Jensen havia dito sobre como ela era tímida no ambiente escolar.

- E sabe Ju, hoje nós duas conversamos sobre uma coisa. Se eu te contar, você promete que não fala nada pro meu pai?

A ruiva acenou que sim com a cabeça, pensando no que elas teriam conversado. Layla e o pai tinham uma ligação muito forte, não era normal ela não contar algo a ele.

- Eu acho que meu pai gosta de homens.

Julie não teria conseguido ficar mais surpresa. Então ela já sabia...!

- Sério? - Ela fez de conta que era uma novidade. - E o que você acha disso?

- Eu... acho que tá tudo bem. Podemos amar quem quisermos, não é?

O choque de Julie estava tão visível que Layla começou a ficar preocupada.

- Por que Julie? Pra você não é legal? - perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Não, estou bem. Mas e você? Realmente não acha estranho que algum dia você possa ter dois pais?

- Na verdade não. Natalie disse que seria até divertido.

A expressão de Julie mudou para algo indefinido.

-Mas, meu bem, você sabia que as pessoas não gostam disso?

- E por que elas gostam de coisas normais, não é? E por que o que as pessoas acham importa? - Layla realmente não tinha a menor ideia.

- Layla, nesse mundo há pessoas más, pessoas que não toleram o que não entendem. Algumas delas podem até machucar alguém que não acham "normal".

- Mas... Por que? - Layla parecia assustada com o fato. - Não tem por que...

- Se as pessoas ficarem sabendo, até você pode sair prejudicada. Muita gente vai querer se afastar de você. Sabe de uma coisa? Que tal de você não contar pra ele que você acha legal. Se você contar pra ele que acha bacana, ele pode entrar num relacionamento com outro homem, e vocês irão sofrer.

- Mas você acha que ele vai ser feliz com mulher?

- Quem sabe, meu bem. Talvez seja só uma coisa momentânea dele, e depois ache uma mulher para vocês formarem uma família. Com uma mãe, você pode até ter uma irmazinha.

Layla olhava para baixo. Parecia que iria chorar, mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Julie. Mas o que ela disse fazia sentido, jamais queria seu pai machucado, e também tinha muito medo de perder a amizade de Natalie. Ela disse que achava legal, mas e se mudar de ideia?

- É verdade... - murmurou triste.

- Mas não fique encucando com isso. Logo logo tudo vai dar certo, querida.

Layla foi tomar banho e Julie foi deixar as roupas que ela usou na escola para lavar. Aproveitou e foi lavar a louça deixada na pia.

Quando Layla saiu do banho, Julie já havia ido embora e seu pai estava em casa.

- Layla, princesa, perdão eu ter deixado você esperando tanto tempo. Ainda bem que Julie se propôs a ir te buscar. É que eu tive que passar no banc...

- Não, pai, tá okay. Você teve coisa pra fazer, eu entendo.

Era nessas horas que Jensen dava graças a Deus que sua filha era bem madura pra idade. Qualquer outra criança estaria se esguelando agora.

Jensen preparou a janta rápido, Layla devia estar com fome, e ouviu Layla contar sobre seu dia. Ficou super alegre de ouvir que Natalie e ela estavam cada vez mais grudadas.

Layla só deixou de fora sua conversa com Natalie enquanto o esperava, e com Julie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA** - esse fim de semana me deu uma onda de criatividade e resolvi fazer a fic tomar um rumo diferente do que eu pensei pra ele primeiramente. Por isso mudei o sumário. Espero que gostem^^


End file.
